


Jealousy Is A Bitch Of An Emotion

by Otaku_Maiden



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Date Night, First Kiss, Jimmy is a jerk, M/M, bumping into ex-boyfriends, early point of Billy & teddy's relationship, insecure Teddy is adorable, mentions of Nate & Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Maiden/pseuds/Otaku_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the flashback scene in Avenger: The Children’s Crusade – Young Avengers #1. After the failed “date night/guys’ night” because of Electro’s attack and stopping the apartment fire, Billy and Teddy finally have their private date night. It’s a shame that jealousy tends to ruin things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is A Bitch Of An Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2012, but it was removed due to "not conforming to the site's rules". So if anyone has read this story before and wanted to revisit it, it's BACK!!!

“Finally! A night to ourselves.” Billy smiled as he held onto Teddy’s arm as they walked down the crowded streets of the Upper West Side. “We could always go for dinner and a movie. I’m actually feeling a craving for 63bites’ veggie burger!” Not hearing a response, Billy turned to Teddy to find out what was with his boyfriend’s silent act. “Teddy...what’s wrong?” He gave a quizzical expression. “You’ve been quiet ever since you picked me.”

“It’s nothing.” Teddy answered, giving a small smile to reassure the smaller male.

“It’s not _nothing,_ Teddy.” The young witch stopped moving, standing in front of the shapeshifter. “There’s obviously something on your mind.” He turned around to make sure no one was listening to them. “Are you worried about Nate being alone at the mansion or is there something wrong with Eli?” He whispered. “If it’s about one of them, we could always call and check on them...”

Teddy smiled at the considerate nature that was Billy; it was what first attracted him. “No, nothing like that.” He turned red, slightly embarrassed. “I’m just being stupid.” He continued to walk until Billy had a grip on his wrist.

“Teddy...” a hard glare from brown eyes made Teddy stop. “Tell me the truth.”

“I was just thinking about when you saved Nate’s life.”

Billy smiled. “Lucky me that I learned CPR in gym class, huh?”

“Yeah,” Teddy shifted. “But not so much about that...”

Billy’s eyes widened. “Oh, come on...” He released a frustrated sigh. “Not this again.”

“Seriously, Billy; just tell me who’s Jimmy Stidham...”

“Long story short? Jimmy and I dated a few times before Iron Lad recruited me for the team…and things didn’t end well.” Billy answered. “That was my past, I’m with you now. Why should it matter?”

Teddy smiled, making Billy smile back. “You’re right, it shouldn’t matter. Call it ego-mania on my part to learn that there was someone before me...”

“Theodore Altman,” Billy teased. “Are you telling me that you’re jealous of someone you’ve never met?” Teddy blushed, looking down on the street. “You’re lucky that you’re good-natured and handsome otherwise I’d be shouting your ear off about how jealousy is an ugly trait...”

“Lucky me.” Teddy responded teasingly as he led Billy around a corner. “So how about we go to Carmine’s?”

“Trying to distract me with food?” Billy joked. “Nice diversion. Especially with their portion servings”

“Well, gotta keep you happy by having you fed.” Teddy smiled, as they continued to walk to the restaurant. “Plus it would be nice for us to share linguine.”

* * *

 

“I don’t think I want to see food ever again.” Billy groaned.

“That’s Carmine’s for ya.” Teddy groaned as well. “Ridiculously large serving portions guaranteed to make you full.”

“Well, since we ate, how about a movie?”

“Sounds good. What do you want to watch?”

The young couple pulled out their cell phones and began perusing the movie listings through an app. “How about the new Star Wars movie?” Teddy suggested.

“Maybe.” Billy paused. “What about Monster-In-Law?”

 “No way to the chick flick.”Teddy shook his head. “How about Dominion?”

“Definitely NO to any horror movie.”

As they continued to check the movie listings, they didn’t hear someone call out “Move out of the way!” The next thing Billy knew, he was on the ground with someone on top of him. “Damn it! Didn’t I say to mov― wait, Billy?!?”

The sudden extra weight was finally off Billy and he looked up to see who knock him down, ready to yell, just to meet a stunningly handsome young man holding a skateboard. “Jimmy!?!” Billy returned to his feet, stunned and miffed. Talk about making an evening awkward; after Billy had reassured Teddy about their relationship, they just _had_ to bump into his jerk ex-boyfriend.

“Hey, Billy. Long time, no see!” Jimmy smiled brightly as he leaned forward to give Billy a hug. “Wow — you look amazing!”

Billy quickly dodged the arms that were ready to hold him and leaned more towards Teddy. “I guess so…” He responded icily. Hearing Teddy clear his throat, Billy sighed and tried to placate the jealousy that Teddy might be experiencing. “Um, Teddy; this is Jimmy, an _old friend_ of mine.” Hopefully both males caught his choice of words. Things were going good with him and Teddy; he didn’t need his past with Jimmy wrecking it.

Jimmy laughed. “ _Old friend_?!? Really, Billy? How silly of you!” He gave a knowing smirk. “I’m actually his ex.”

Teddy quirked an eyebrow. “Really, now?” He spoke evenly, the sarcasm heavily laced in his words. “Well, I’m Teddy…”

“My boyfriend.” Billy added with a bright smile. “And we should be going.” He grabbed Teddy by the hand and started to walk down the street.

“Nice seeing you again, Billy!” Jimmy called towards the retreating back of the dark-haired teen. “We should get together again, sometime.”

Billy snorted and muttered “Yeah, whatever.” He began to pick up speed, Teddy trailing behind him.

* * *

 

By the time Billy slowed down, he and Teddy found themselves by the reservoir of Central Park.

“Mind telling me what that was about?” Teddy asked as he leaned against the fence.

“The truth?” Billy kept his eyes down-cast.

“Better start to our relationship if everything’s out in the open.” Teddy stated calmly as he wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders. “When I first mentioned that guy’s name earlier tonight, you were blasé about it, but after bumping into him, it’s like you’re an icy bitch. What happened between you two?”

“Remember when I said that things ended badly between us?” After seeing Teddy nod his head, Billy continued. “I guess I should tell you some of the details from that relationship…” After taking a steady breath, he began his story. “Basically, Jimmy was the boyfriend ever — it doesn’t help much that he was my first boyfriend either…he started out being nice; you know carrying my books for me to class…little love notes in my locker – but then I learned about his real personality.” Billy’s expression darkened, surprising Teddy to see that look on the normally composed mage. “The _making-out in gym class_ thing was initiated by him and that basically outted me to everyone at  school; one time he called me by someone else’s name, which led me to discover that he cheated on me a few times and how could I ever forget this clincher…he gave me a promise ring…” Teddy narrowed his eyes, his eyes actually turning green because of jealousy. “…that couldn’t even fit my finger and had someone else’s name engraved in it!”

Teddy’s eyes changed back to blue as he moved to hold Billy in his arms. Feeling the strong arms around him, Billy began to calm down from his tirade.

“Feel better?” Teddy asked, resting his chin on Billy’s head.

“Much better.” Billy sighed. Just being held by Teddy felt relaxing.

“Would you feel even better if I hunted that ass down like the dog he is and pummel him?”

Billy laughed. He looked up to gaze into Teddy’s eyes. “You have to be the best boyfriend ever for wanting to kick the ass of an ex for treating me crappy.” He leaned forward to give Teddy a quick kiss on the lips, surprising the bigger teen. Their first kiss. “And you know what?”

“What?” Teddy asked, giving his boyfriend a goofy grin.

“You’re a better kisser, too.” This time, Teddy leaned down to initiate their second kiss, which lead to a third kiss, then a fourth; the kisses continued until they had to stop to breathe. “Since we’re already at Central Park, how about we forego the movie and just walked around here for awhile?” Teddy simply nodded, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the smaller male.

* * *

 

Rebecca Kaplan decided to cut through Central Park to reach the subway so that she could return home to her family after a long day at work. While walking, she saw a familiar mop of dark hair; she was about to call out to her eldest son until she saw the blond bigger male, recognising him as Billy’s new friend who has been to the house a few times. What Rebecca was not expecting is seeing the two males kiss (actually make out). She dropped her briefcase, grabbing her cell phone and pressed speed dial.

“Jeff...sweetheart...do you remember that young man Teddy that Billy has brought over a few times?” She asked her husband. “Remember when I said that there was _something_ about the way they interacted together? Well, I think I _now_ know what that _something_ is...”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it was funny in Young Avengers #7 when Billy tried to explain to his parents that he was a superhero but they took his confession as a way to come-out-of-the-closet. I thought it would be cute to end this story by having Rebecca accidentally finding out and calling Jeff about her discovery. 
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome ^_^


End file.
